Tiny Little Shorts
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: I think I only liked him because he reminded me of New York. But I'm not in New York anymore. And I think I prefer southerners now. Zoe/Wade. Drabble with a difference. Please R&R.


**Okay, I like writing in this style so give it a go and see if you like it. Most of what I've written is in Zoe's point of view but this one is Wade's. **

**Obviously a Zade story. **

**Disclaimer: Nada but the idea. **

**Tiny Little Shorts**

Ever since you saw her in those tiny little shorts she's done something to you that you don't understand. She's opened up something in you that you thought had been permanently closed when your mama left; when your dad had turned into the town fool, the town drunk. You'd closed off; refused to open your heart, refused to allow yourself to truly fall for someone.

Tansy didn't count. She was simply a one night stand that was too much fun to actually only be for the night so it progressed some, but not once did you tell her your secrets, let her in close enough to really fall for her. She was just fun and sure, she turned into your wife but that was all for fun too so Tansy didn't count.

Joelle didn't count either. She was just someone who made you forget Zoe for the time you were with her. But even then Zoe would appear and Joelle would look at you and know; she'd know that you were using her to hide behind but she had always hoped one day, you'd wake up and realise it was her you wanted and not Zoe Hart. Joelle was just someone to help bide you time so Joelle doesn't count either.

So as much as you try to fight it, Zoe's the only girl you've ever truly fallen for. And it wasn't just because of those tiny shorts. You fell for the challenging, sarcastic free spirit that she was. She wasn't your typical southern belle heck, she was nowhere near a southern belle; she was just your average Yankee who didn't want to see stars every night instead, she was more than happy to see an overhead of smoke and cloud. But that's just what helped catch your eye and steal your closed off heart; she was different and honest...albeit sometimes too honest.

Lavon knows your secret, he knew as soon as you made that gumbo for her and now he sees it every day. Because every day your facade dwindles slightly. You keep eye contact with her for a little too long, that grin that makes every girl in Bluebell weak at the knees appears every time you see her and not to mention the fact you order the expensive white wine and hide it just for her. You're falling harder every day and you don't even see it yourself.

The day Tansy told you that Zoe would never feel that way about you disheartened you and something inside of you decided you'd try harder and fight with all it would take. And the day you put on that crisp white shirt you'd kept hidden deep in your closet specifically for weddings or funerals, your heart fluttered and your ego was boosted when she commented on it. Of course, there was always something holding you back from telling her everything hence why you'd flirt and pretend all you wanted from her was a quick roll in the hay. And that was your best friend George Tucker.

You saw the way she looked at him. To be truthful, it mirrored the way you looked at her; all admiration and wanting. A part of you hated George for being so god damned perfect. Of course she'd choose him over you. Who wouldn't? He had the ideal job, the looks, the personality and he could relate to her when it came to her first love; New York. Why would you choose the up to no good bartender who'd slept with most of the single women in Bluebell (and even some of the married ones)?

George doesn't stop you feeling something for her though. Although, it now seems George is unknowingly trying to come between what you and Zoe could finally be.

Why'd he have to ruin it all? Why'd he have to come over on the one night you finally got to show her only an inkling of your feelings for her? Why'd he have to leave Lemon the same night Zoe wanted you? Why'd he have to confess his feelings when you were waiting for her in the next room?

You could immediately sense and see the change in her when she'd returned to you. After an hour or so of simple 'yes' or 'no' responses you'd challenged her into telling you what Lavon had said. Only, the word that had slipped from her lips was not of your friends name but George's instead. She didn't need to tell you anymore because you knew. You knew George had changed his mind and you knew she was trying to decide what she wanted after her whole life had suddenly changed. You'd left silently as she stood watching nervously. She'd probably suspected you to shout at her or start acting all sarcastic with her.

But you did neither. You simply smiled at her in your loving way and kissed her sweetly on her forehead. And then you left.

And since then you'd tried your best to avoid both her and George. You'd wallowed in self pity for a while before realising she was never really yours to miss in the first place. So you'd done what you'd always done. You grinned that perfect grin and bared it.

Lavon knew everything hearing it from Zoe and he was always throwing you sad smiles when your eyes caught Zoe's across the room. You wondered whether Lavon had asked Zoe to not talk about George in front of you because not once did she bring him up in the kitchen or Rammer Jammer. You were grateful of course. You didn't want to hear about their blossoming romance and what they'd done on whatever date they may have had. It's not that you were overly jealous just, disappointed she'd taken the easy option; the obvious choice.

She never came with the crowd to sing your father down anymore as she had every month since she'd found out about your strange tradition. You had started to feel silly doing it again because you no longer got to look down and see her smiling, proud and surprised face staring widely up at you. Which also meant she never placed her hand on your shoulder after you'd done it. And you had always loved it when she had because it meant she cared.

You missed her. You wouldn't admit it to anyone of course but it was true. You never talked to each other even when you were at Lavon's. The most you'd said to her was asking what she'd like to drink at the Rammer Jammer. And you didn't even have to do that because it was obvious what she'd ask for. But you had to ask because that was the only way you got to hear her voice these days.

Why'd you have to finally open your heart to someone who never would let you in hers?

"How ya doin'?" Lavon asked you the same question every day you stepped into his home. He understood he said, said he knew exactly what it was you were going through but you couldn't understand how because even you didn't understand what you were going through. How do you get over someone you never really had?

"Same as always Lavon." Your eyes rolled but that doesn't mean you don't appreciate his concern. He was the only friend you had these days since the whole situation led to you losing both Zoe and George in the process.

"Spoke to Zoe yesterday," you absentmindedly nod indicating you're listening even though you wish you weren't. "Her and George are no more." This causes your head to snap up and face him. "Lavon Hayes brings good news today." He laughs and you can't help the smile that covers your face.

You know it doesn't mean she's going to immediately run into your arms but it gives you more of a chance than ever. You can fight. You can fight for her and maybe, just maybe, you'll win.

"She say why?" you try to sound nonchalant but it's hard because the girl who's been on your mind since she came waltzing into Bluebell in those tiny shorts is now within your grasp.

"Nope." You frown, your mind whirring unanswered questions. "She said she misses you though." You laugh to yourself a little. Two weeks ago your life felt just as it had when your mama left; lonely and heartbroken. But now? Now the hope you feel consumes you and you suddenly feel as if everything's going to be alright; everything's going to work out and this time in your favour.

"Hey Lavon! Have you seen Wa-" Your eyes meet hers as she pushed through the door. God you'd missed those brown eyes. "Wade?" she spoke quietly and smiled uneasily.

"Doc," you nod at her and she nods back. "What can I do ya fer?" Your heart pounds in your chest as your mind whirls into over drive. You don't want to get your hopes up but you can't help it. This could be it.

"Can I talk to you...outside?" she bends one leg and her hip cocks out slightly and you're suddenly blown away by how sexy she is. No wonder George chose her over Lemon; this girl was mesmerising, tantalising, smart, sexy and everything else all woven into a petite Yankee.

And you suddenly realise you've been in love with her since she rolled into town in those tiny shorts of hers.

"Guess Lavon's told you about me and George?" she turned to you and you try to focus and keep your mind in check. You nod, unsure you'd be able to talk right now. "I ended it," she bit her lip and you have to fight the strong urge to kiss her. "Because he wasn't right for me." You nod, unable to do anything else. Your stomach bubbles as the hope builds. "I think I only liked him because he reminded me of New York. But I'm not in New York anymore. And I think I prefer southerners now." She smirks at you and you don't have to hear anymore. Before she can open her mouth again you place your hand behind her neck and lean down to kiss her. The feeling of this kiss compared to all your others feels different this time. Because this time, it's the start of something for you both.

You pull back and grin that smile at her that makes her go weak at the knees. You admire her a moment. All perfect and petite, beautiful and smart, sexy and sarcastic and just god damn lovable in those tiny shorts.

**Reviews are more than welcome (: **


End file.
